sonny_with_a_chancefandomcom-20200214-history
Nico harris
them getting hurt. Contents http://sonnywithachance.wikia.com/wiki/Nico_Harris# hide#Personal Life #Filmography #Sketch characters #Trivia #Gallery Personal LifeEdit He considers himself "smooth", but no one else does. He has been known by many girls to be random, only when he's been invited to a prom, in "You've Got Fan Mail". He also got a lock of hair from one girl. He has been known to be shy around girls, as seen in "Cheater Girls" when he had been trying to ask out a girl in the background of the "Check It Out Girls" sketch. He planned to frighten her with a snake so that she would fly into his arms. Zora was listening to this, and told him and Grady to rent her snake for $85. When the snake turned out to be huge, Nico was terrified and jumped into Grady's arms. At the end of the episode, he finally got up the nerve to talk to her, only to be terrified a second time when a man's voice came out of her mouth. And though Nico has a bit of a hard time charming the ladies, he is popular in his own right with his over one thousand chums on Facechum. Much like Grady, Nico is goofy or silly. But, when a friend is in need of comfort like Sonny in "Sonny With a Choice", he is there in the time of need. He is not very fond of the set's security guard, Murphy, who delights in tormenting the boys by tasting the pizzas they order. To get back at him, they buy a pizza and dump hot peppers on it; then, Grady delievers it under the guise of a pizza delivery boy. As they hoped, Murphy chomps down on the pizza and runs away screaming from the heat of the peppers. Upon finding out that Murphy went to the hospital, the boys visit him, and are at first led to believe he's dead. Murphy's still alive, however, and gets his revenge by making them eat spicy pizza. http://sonnywithachance.wikia.com/wiki/File:G-hannelius-demi-lovato-pink-15.jpg Nico and Grady in "Dakota's Revenge" Nico's best friend is Grady Mitchell, fellow So Random! cast member. The two are often up to no good, usually trying to impress girls, get revenge on Chad, or bend the rules in some other way. Nico and Grady also enjoy watching the game show Meal or No Meal. Nico and Grady also to happen to have the same birthday. It was revealed in "My Two Chads" that Nico and Grady first met thirteen years ago when they threw up on the same teacup ride. As for Nico's family life, not much is known except that Nico's dad is a lawyer as revealed in "Tales From The Prop House". Like his fellow cast mates, Nico used to be a fan of rival show MacKenzie Falls, as reavealed in "Falling for the Falls". http://sonnywithachance.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sonny-chance-sketchy-beginnings-16.jpgHe and Grady are the first So Random! cast members Sonny meets in the first episode ("Sketchy Beginnings"). In "That's So Sonny", Nico states that ever since Sonny Munroe started dating Chad Dylan Cooper, he said he was a pretty decent guy. He is also one of the only males on So Random! FilmographyEdit Sketch charactersEdit *'Randy' was Dolphin Boy's best friend in the sketch with the same name in "Sketchy Beginnings". *'Bee Knight #1' was a character in Tawni's sketch "Queen Bee", which was never made. *'Drone #1' was Nico's character in Sonny's sketch "One Bad Bee" in "Sketchy Beginnings". *'Mitchell' was the manager of "Fasty's" in the sketch "Fasty's Really Fast Food" in "West Coast Story". *'Robo Baby' was one of the loser-heroes in "Loser Force Five" in "Sonny at the Falls." He wears a utility diaper, and has a Poop-er-ang. Whatever it hits makes a pooping sound. *'Agua' was a contestant in "So You Think You Can PP Dance?" in "You've Got Fan Mail". *'Alexa', Nico and Grady played the "Check It Out Girls" when Tawni and Sonny had a test and couldn't be there. *'Poorly Dressed '''was a customer buying fruits in the first "Check It Out Girls" sketch in "Cheater Girls". *'Lou''' was a customer buying ingredients for a sandwich in the second "Check It Out Girls" sketch: "Check It Out! Our First Fight!" in "Tales From The Prop House". *'Nerd' was Nico's character in the sketch "The Bully-Proof Backpack" in the episode "Three's Not Company". *'Scarecrow' was a character in the sketch "Wicked Witch of the Web" in the episode "Poll'd Apart". *'Mean Grandma Shirlene' was a contestant in "Granny Slam" in the episode "Fast Friends". *'Model #3 '''was the third model in Grady's "Scottland's Top Model" in episode "The Heartbreak Kid" *'Mayor''' was Nico's character in "Gassie The Toot'n Pooch" in episode "Battle of the Network's Stars *'Albert '''was a guy on a date in "Annoying Girl" in the episode "Tales From the Prop House". *'Romeo Baby Smooth''' is the name of the character when Nico sings "Making Babies Cry" in the "A So Random! Halloween Special." *'MC Grammar '''is the name of a character Nico plays in So Random! *'Reynaldo Rivera is the name of a character Nico plays in so Random! as a rude spanish teacher *'''P-Brain is the name of a character Nico plays in So Random! as a singer who makes bad things sound good with his autotuner. *'Dag Sagger '''is the name of a character Nico plays in So Random! as a student who sags his pants very low. *'Andy is the name of a character Nico plays in So random! as a friend of zombie who eats most everyone he meets. *'''Hush Puppy is the name of a character Nico plays in So Random! as a rapper who raps about types of trends such as "Cany Pants" and "Socks With Sandals" *'Bandmember '''is the name of a character Nico plays in So Random! as a goth teenager who rebels against adults with his other two bandmembers looking for new members. *'Artey is the name of a character Nico plays in So Random! as a friend of someone who is sarcastic when everyone thinks he is being serious. *'''Braggy Benson is the name of a character Nico plays in So Random! as a boy who brags about the wrong things. *'Max' is the name of a character that Nico plays in So Random! as a boyfriend with a girlfriend that dance when they hear dancing words like "tango" or "salsa". *'Vampire '''is the name of a character that Nico plays in So Random! as a vampire who has bad cholestrol and can't brake away from toilet tissue. *'Police Impersonator '''is the name of a character that Nico plays in So Random! as a dressed up police officer. * TriviaEdit *Nico is absent for two episodes so far. ("Sonny: So Far" and "Sonny With a Grant") *Nico's phone number is (555)-555-0151 GalleryEdit